I Don't Love You
by fire at winter
Summary: Sasuke yang sudah menikah dengan Karin secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan cinta lamanya, Sakura, yang ternyata juga sudah menikah. Akankah Sasuke bertahan dengan Karin atau kembali ke perasaanya dahulu bersama Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Kalimat yang tidak berkesinambungan,

Alur kecepetan, dll.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: Salam kenal, author baru nih.

Sebenarnya masih ngerasa nggak pas sih sama judulnya, ada yang mau sukarela memberi usulan tentang judul nggak? Nanti aku pertimbangin loh usulannya. Soalnya menurutku judulnya nggak menarik banget, plis kasih usulan ya. Trus soal genre, kalo genrenya salah kasih tahu juga ya.

Terima kasih.

**I**** Don't Love You**

PROLOG

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian menjadi pasangan suami istri."

Perempuan berambut merah yang menggenakan gaun pengantin rancangan desainer ternama mencondongkan badan untuk mencium suaminya- laki-laki yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya beberapa detik yang lalu. Laki-laki itu mencium istrinya sekilas yang mendapat sambutan heboh dari para tamu yang menghadiri pernikahan mereka yang di adakan di gedung pernikahan paling mewah di kota. Sang perempuan tersenyum dan kebahagiaan terpancar di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Silakan para tamu untuk memberi selamat kepada pasangan kita yang sedang berbahagia ini." MC terkenal yang didaulat menjadi pembawa acara di pernikahan kali ini mengumumkan kepada para tamu agar berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan mengahampiri pasangan suami istri yang berada di depan mereka untuk sekedar berjabat tangan dan memberikan selamat. Atau bagi mereka yang belum mengisi perut, berdiri dari tempat duduk dan menghampiri jamuan yang telah disediakan. Soal memberikan selamat bisa ditunda.

Lelaki berambut kuning jabrik yang duduk di barisan paling depan, dengan bersemangat menggandeng wanita disebelahnya untuk berdiri dan mengucapkan selamat. Wanita yang sedang hamil tiga bulan ini agak kewalahan meladeni suaminya yang kelewat antusias dan menyuruhnya untuk hati-hati.

"Sabar sebentar Naruto-kun, biarkan orang tua mereka dahulu,"

"Orang tua mereka juga orang tua ku, Hinata. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memberi selamat kepada sahabatku yang paling songong itu," balas Naruto masih sambil menarik tangan Hinata, istrinya.

Namikaze Naruto, anak kedua dari gubernur dan pemilik perusahaan elektronik paling terkenal di seluruh negara Hi, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina yang memang terkenal dengan sikap antusiasnya terhadap apapun sekarang telah berhasil menarik istrinya yang dinikahinya tahun lalu, Namikaze Hinata dan sudah berada di depan pengantin baru itu.

"Teme! Selamat ya, aku nggak nyangka kalau akan ada cewek yang betah lebih dari satu jam bersamamu," kata Naruto, menyalami tangan sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"Hn, Dobe. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di dunia ini kalau akan ada satu lagi orang kayak kau," balas Sasuke sambil mengerling perut Hinata yang mulai membesar.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan iri begitu dong, kau kan nanti malam juga bisa membuatnya," kata Naruto, nyengir.

"Naruto-kun!" "Naruto!" Dua orang wanita yang bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua menegur Naruto karena dianggap telah melanggar batas dalam membicarakan sesuatu yang pribadi. Hinata, yang berdiri di sampingnya malah sudah memerah. Sasuke, yang diajak bicara malah pasang tampang biasa saja.

"Baiklah... baiklah... kalian wanita-wanita sensitif." kata Naruto, dia lalu berganti untuk menyalami perempuan di samping Sasuke.

"Nee-chan, selamat ya. Jangan sampai si teme ini membuatmu menangis." Naruto lalu memeluk kakaknya, Namikaze Karin, yang sekarang sudah menjadi Uchiha, dengan hangat.

"Tidak akan Naruto, Sasuke tidak akan membuatku menangis." kata Karin, dia terharu dan menitikkan air mata saat memeluk Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka, Naruto, adik kecilnya yang nakal sekali waktu kecil, sekarang sudah akan menjadi calon ayah dan sebentar lagi akan memimpin perusahaan. Dia juga tidak percaya kalau dia akan meninggalkan Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya untuk tinggal bersama suaminya. Dia menganggap semua ini berkah, berkah yang sangat patut disyukuri. Menjadi seorang Uchiha. Menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nee-san, selamat. Cepat-cepat memberi kami keponakan ya!" giliran Hinata memberi selamat kepada kakak iparnya, setelah sebelumnya memberi selamat kepada sahabat suaminya yang juga temannya waktu sekolah dulu.

"Terima kasih Hinata, jaga kandunganmu." nasehat Karin kepada adik iparnya yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Ayo Hinata, aku sudah lapar sekali. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memakan ramen Uchiha yang terkenal itu." Naruto lagi-lagi menarik tangan Hinata untuk dibawa ke meja yang sudah tersedia berbagai macam jamuan, mulai tradisional sampai yang modern.

Semua makanan di meja jamuan adalah makanan dari restoran Uchiha yang dikelola oleh Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke. Dengan bantuan dari anak pertama dari Uchiha Mikoto yaitu Uchiha Itachi, restoran Uchiha yang terkenal dengan ramennya ini sudah memiliki cabang dimana-mana di negara Hi. Waktu masih satu sekolah dengan Sasuke, Naruto selalu mampir ke rumah Sasuke untuk makan siang. Alasannya dia tidak membawa uang saku untuk makan siang di sekolah, makanya setiap pulang sekolah Naruto selalu makan siang di rumah Sasuke untuk menikmati ramen Uchiha dengan gratis. Ibunya Sasuke senang-senang saja Naruto setiap siang mampir ke rumahnya, karena rumah bakal menjadi rame kalau ada Naruto yang memang tipe anak berisik, dia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri. Sayangnya Sasuke lebih memilih menjadi seorang Intel, seperti ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, yang menjadi ketua Badan Intelejensi Nasional.

Para tamu yang datang mulai dari keluarga kedua belah pihak, sahabat-sahabat, teman-teman lama, teman-teman model Karin, teman-teman intel Sasuke, teman-teman orang tua mereka dan bahkan orang yang Sasuke tidak kenal hadir di acara pernikahannya dan memberikan selamat kepada mereka.

Setelah tiga jam acara selesai, akhirnya Sasuke dan Karin yang sudah capek menerima tamu, masuk ke mobil dan menuju hotel yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk tempat tinggal mereka sementara sebelum pindah ke kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke yang sangat kelelahan langsung menidurkan tubuhnya di ranjang besar di kamar hotel mereka, dia langsung tertidur tanpa berganti baju ataupun melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakannya. Maklumlah, sehari sebelum pernikahannya dia baru pulang dari misi selama seminggu menangkap sindikat narkoba yang sudah menjadi buronan polisi selama bertahun-tahun. Karin yang melihat suaminya langsung tertidur agak kecewa karena Sasuke bahkan tidak menanyakan keadaannya, mereka bahkan tidak sempat mengobrol panjang waktu di pernikahan karena banyaknya tamu yang hadir, yang harus mereka layani dengan baik.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau langsung tertidur? Aku ingin bercerita denganmu, menghabiskan malam pertama kita sebagai pengantin," Karin melihat Sasuke dan senyum maklum pun menghiasi wajahnya. "Baiklah, kelihatannya kau sangat kelelahan. Kita masih punya banyak waktu. Jalan kita masih panjang," Karin lalu melepaskan sepatu Sasuke dan menyelimuti suaminya lalu mencium kening Sasuke. "Have a nice dream."

Tiga tahun kemudian

"Happy birthday Shinji... happy birthday Shinji... happy birthday dear Shinji... happy birthday Shinji..."

"Shinji, hadap kamera!" Uchiha Karin, membawa kamera digital untuk memotret keponakannya yang berulang tahun, yang sekarang sedang mencoba untuk memotong kue ulang tahunnya yang besar dan dilapisi cokelat dimana-mana. Ibunya, Namikaze Hinata ikut memegang pisau yang ada di tangan mungil Namikaze Shinji, dia khawatir pisau itu akan melukai anak laki-lakinya yang bertambah umur hari ini.

"Ayo Shinji potong kuenya," ayahnya, Namikaze Naruto menyemangati anaknya untuk segera memotong kue ulang tahunnya. Rupanya dia sudah tidak tahan untuk mencicipi kue dengan lelehan cokelat dimana-mana itu.

Namikaze Shinji, balita yang genap berumur tiga tahun hari ini, dengan susah payah memotong kue ulang tahunnya. Setelah dengan perjuangan bersama ibunya akhirnya kuenya bisa dipotong secuil dan ditaruh di piring plastik yang sudah disediakan.

"Potongan pertama untuk Ayah," Hinata membantu anaknya untuk mengambil kue yang sudah dipotong, tangan mungil Shinji yang belepotan cokelat dan kue menyuapi ayahnya yang sudah bersiap menerima suapan anaknya. Suapan kue yang meleset dan mengenai pipi kecokelatan Naruto membuat balita berambut pirang itu tertawa-tawa.

"Sekarang Ibu juga harus mencicipi kuenya," Naruto yang iseng menyuruh Shinji untuk menyuapi Hinata dengan maksud agar pipi Hinata juga belepotan cokelat seperti punyanya.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata yang mau memprotes hanya bisa memelototi suaminya saat anaknya sudah menyuapinya dengan kue cokelatnya.

"Sekarang Shinji, suapi pamanmu yang malah mojok disana itu," Karin lalu menggendong Shinji yang sudah menyuapi kakek neneknya, paman bibinya dan sepupunya, dan mengambil sepotong kue di piring. Dia dan Shinji menghampiri Sasuke yang malah duduk-duduk sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Sasuke, kau nggak mau mencicipi kue ini? Shinji dengan senang hati akan menyuapimu sendiri lho," Karin mendekatkan Shinji ke Sasuke.

"Tidak Karin, dia kotor sekali. Memangnya Naruto memandikannya dengan cokelat atau apa?" Sasuke yang melihat Shinji sudah belepotan cokelat nggak hanya di tangannya tapi juga sampai baju-bajunya, ngeri.

"Ayolah Sasuke, dia masih kecil masih waktunya bermain-main. Lihat semua orang disini sudah mendapat suapan, sekarang giliranmu, ayo Shinji suapi pamanmu," Shinji mendekatkan tangannya ke mulut Sasuke, "Ayo Sasuke buka mulutmu." bujuk Karin, Karin sendiri sudah terkena noda cokelat di pipinya.

Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan membuka mulutnya dan seperti semua orang, suapan Shinji meleset dan mengenai pipi Sasuke yang sebelumnya bebas noda itu. Karin tertawa melihat suaminya merengut karena keponakannya, Shinji tertawa karena dia berhasil mencoreng pipi orang lain lagi.

"Bagus sekali Shinji," Naruto tertawa ngakak melihat tampang Sasuke. "Hinata, kameranya mana? Ini bagus banget untuk dikenang selamanya." Hinata yang pipinya sudah bersih lagi menghampiri Naruto dan membawa kamera digitalnya, setelah dia melihat tampang Sasuke, dia juga tertawa kecil.

Naruto lalu memotret mereka bertiga, Karin yang masih menggendong Shinji dan tertawa sampai matanya menyipit, Shinji yang asik menjilati tangannya, dan Sasuke yang sibuk menghapus noda cokelat di pipinya.

Pesta yang di adakan di rumah Naruto dan hanya dihadiri para keluarga menjadi sangat meriah saat para badut datang. Apalagi diiringi tangis Hyuuga Mizuka, anak dari Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata. Rupanya cewek berumur lima tahun itu takut badut.

"Aduh Mizuka-chan jangan nangis dong, lihat badutnya kan lucu. Kamu mau balon? Itu badutnya bawa banyak balon..." bujuk Hinata yang panik melihat keponakannya nangis.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, kelihatannya dia hanya capek. Kemarin dia sempat demam pasti sekarang dia merasa gak enak badan," Hyuuga Tenten, ibunya Mizuka mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Maaf ya Nee-san, aku lupa kalau Mizuka takut badut. Soalnya Shinji-kun pengin banget ada badut di ulang tahunnya," sesal Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini kan ulang tahunnya Shinji, biar dia bersenang-senang hari ini," Tenten masih menenangkan Hinata.

"Yo Mizuka-chan, kenapa menangis, Hyuuga kecil?" Naruto yang baru datang dan menggendong Shinji membawa banyak balon warna-warni di tangannya.

"Mizuka takut badut Naruto-kun."

"Eeeh... takut badut? Masak? Kamu kan dulu sering mengkarate aku, kenapa malah takut badut?" ejek Naruto ke Mizuka yang ada di gendongan ayahnya.

"Kau mau di karate beneran ya, Naruto?" ancam Neji.

"Iyalah Neji, kau ini kenapa dari dulu tidak berubah sih, masih nggak berkeperikemanusiaan aja. Tenten-neesan coba ya Neji ini dibawa ke dukun biar dikasih ramuan agar lebih mengahargai hidup," kata Naruto.

"Kayak kau berubah Naruto, masih berisik aja dari dulu," balas Neji.

"Sudahlah, kalian nggak malu pada anak-anak kalian yang ada di gendongan ini?" lerai Tenten. "Neji, Mizuka sebaiknya diperiksakan lagi, aku takut kalau dia kenapa-napa."

"Baiklah. Hinata, Naruto, kita pulang dulu kalau begitu." pamit Neji.

"Maaf ya Nii-san, Mizukanya jadi sakit." kata Hinata.

"Nggak pa-pa Hinata."

"Ya udah, kita pulang dulu. Bye Shinji, kadonya di buka ya. Hinata, Naruto, kita pulang dulu." Tenten pamit.

"Kita akan kesana untuk menjenguk Mizuka kalau pestanya sudah selesai." kata Naruto.

"Bye." Keluarga Hyuuga itu lalu pulang setelah pamit kepada orang tua Naruto.

"Ayo Shinji sekarang kita bermain dengan badut!" Naruto yang bersemangat menggendong Shinji dan tangannya yang bebas Shinji menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Seminggu setelah ulang tahun Shinji, Sasuke dan Karin sedang liburan di kepulauan Green Island, kepualauan tropis yang ada di tengah-tengah gurun pasir Suna. Kepulauan ini sangat ekslusif, pemiliknya adalah keluarga Rei dari Suna. Hanya orang-orang yang terpandanglah bisa menikmati pulau yang sangat indah ini, dengan pantai pasir putih dan pondokan yang mewah, menjadikannya objek wisata nomor satu di Suna.

Karin yang merencanakan, katanya untuk bulan madu kedua. Dulu waktu bulan madu mereka yang pertama mereka cuma dapat libur tiga hari. Sebenarnya Karin mendapat libur lebih panjang karena dia sudah menjadi model profesional dan internasional, jadi dia bisa menolak tawaran modeling untuk bulan madunya, tapi Sasuke yang masih menjadi junior di Badan Intelejensi Nasional hanya mendapat libur tiga hari, maskipun ayahnya adalah ketuanya. Lagipula kali ini Sasuke mendapat libur panjang dari Departemennya, jadi Karin yang belum puas dengan bulan madu pertamanya mengajak Sasuke untuk berlibur lagi. Sasuke sih nurut aja.

Mereka sampai di cottage yang sudah mereka sewa pagi-pagi dan sudah waktunya untuk sarapan bersama-sama wisatawan lain di ruang terpisah dari cottage-cottage yang disewakan. Karena terlalu bersemangat, setelah sarapan Karin langsung menuju pantai untuk berenang dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih di meja makan untuk membaca koran, dia masih capek untuk sekedar melihat-lihat pantai atau pemandangan indah yag disuguhkan pulau tropis ini dan berjanji akan menyusul Karin kalau sudah selesai membaca koran.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Aku kan sudah memesannya jauh-jauh hari, kenapa malah sekarang cottagenya penuh?" Sasuke yang terganggu dengan suara keras wanita di meja resepsionis mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata seorang wanita yang memakai topi pantai besar dan membawa koper di tangannya sedang memarahi resepsionis yang kelihatannya takut-takut. Merasa bukan urusannya, Sasuke kembali membaca korannya.

"Maaf, tapi ternyata cottage terakhir sudah di pesan oleh keluarga Uchiha. Maafkan atas kesalahan kami." Resepsionis yang berwajah takut-takut itu mencoba menjelaskan masalahnya ke wanita yang marah di hadapannya. Merasa namanya disebut, Sasuke melipat korannya dan menghampiri keributan itu, untung tidak banyak orang disana, sehingga tidak menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang ingin tahu.

"Uchiha?" wanita bertopi pantai bertanya dengan heran ke resepsionis tepat saat Sasuke datang kesana dan wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura?"

To Be Continued...

Kritik dan Saran mohon dikirimkan ke kotak Review ya...

A/N: Salam kenal, author baru nih.


	2. Chapter 2

Ini dia chapter duanya... Enjoy!

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Alur yang kecepetan,

Kalimat yang tidak berkesinambungan, dll

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**I Don't Love You**

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" wanita berambut pirang yang kelihatannya manajer disitu menghampiri keributan kecil yang melibatkan Sasuke di dalamnya.

"Sakura? Ada apa?"

Sakura yang masih kaget karena bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke hanya menatap Sasuke dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan manajer itu.

"Temari-sama, Haruno-san ini mau menginap disini, dia juga sudah memesan cottage disini, tapi ternyata cottage terakhir yang tersisa sudah dipesan oleh Uchiha-san. Jadi sekarang sudah tidak ada cottage lagi yang tersisa." Resepsionis yang masih berwajah takut-takut menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada manajer cottage tempatnya bekerja.

"Sakura bisa tinggal di cottageku," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ap- tidak usah Sasuke-kun, malah merepotkan nanti," Sakura yang sudah sadar dari kekagetannya menolak tawaran Sasuke.

"Maaf Sakura atas kesalahan karyawan kami, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku kalau begitu. Rumahku juga di pulau ini," Nara Temari, manajer cottage memberikan solusi lain.

"Terima kasih Nee-san, tapi nggak usah, aku nggak enak sama suamimu nanti. Aku lebih baik pulang saja,"

"Tidak ada pesawat pada saat-saat liburan seperti ini, kalaupun ada pasti masih minggu depan atau beberapa hari ke depan. Memangnya kau mau tidur dimana?" kata Sasuke yang kelihatannya masih ingin Sakura ikut di cottagenya.

"Uchiha-san benar tidak ada pesawat, lebih baik kau menginap di rumahku dulu, atau kalau Uchiha-san masih ingin, kau bisa menginap di cottagenya." Rupanya Temari tidak tahu kalau Sasuke kesini untuk berbulan madu. Begitupun Sakura, karena akhirnya dia mau menginap di cottagenya Sasuke sampai dia mendapat pesawat untuk pulang. Atau paling tidak ada cottage yang bisa ditempati.

"Jadi kau kesini untuk apa? Masih menulis novel?" Sasuke menanyai Sakura setelah mereka tiba di cottage Sasuke dan meminum teh.

"Refreshing. Biasalah, ide-ide untuk menulis novel tidak bisa langsung datang kan?" jawab Sakura setelah menghirup tehnya.

"Bagaimana keluargamu? Kudengar kau sudah menikah?" tanya Sasuke, dia menatap Sakura tajam.

"Ya," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Lalu dimana suamimu?" Sasuke masih menatap Sakura tajam.

"Dia tidak bersamaku," jawab Sakura lalu meminum tehnya banyak-banyak.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke heran.

"Yahhh... kita sudah tidak bersama lagi. Kau tahu, sudah tidak cocok lagi dan semacamnya." jawab Sakura menatap Sasuke.

Jadi Sakura sudah menikah dan sekarang sudah bercerai dengan suaminya. Siapa suaminya? Kenapa mereka bercerai? Kemana Sakura selama ini? pikiran-pikiran Sasuke melayang kemana-mana. Dia sebenarnya ingin menanyakannya langsung kepada Sakura, tapi melihat Sakura yang kelihatannya sedih dia mengurungkan niatnya. Bukankah tadi Sakura kesini untuk refreshing, tidak baik kan kalau malah menanyakan sesuatu yang Sakura ingin hilangkan sementara dari pikirannya saat dia sedang berlibur? Lagipula dia kangen sekali dengan Sakura, sudah berapa tahun ya mereka tidak bertemu? Kalau ingatan Sasuke masih tajam, dan itu pasti, mereka terakhir kali bertemu waktu perpisahan SMA mereka, dan Sakura harus pindah dari Konoha ke Suna kalau tidak salah, karena ayahnya di pindah tugaskan ke Suna. Setelah itu Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Tau-tau bertemu lagi Sakura sudah menikah bahkan sudah bercerai.

Mereka hanya berdiam diri di ruang tamu cottage Sasuke sampai ada orang masuk dari pintu depan.

"Sasuke kau kemana saja sih? Katanya..." Uchiha Karin, yang memakai bikini dan rok pantai serta rambutnya yang merah sudah basah, tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika mengetahui Sasuke tidak sendirian di cottage mereka.

"Karin." Sasuke langsung bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Karin.

"Sakura?"

"Karin-senpai!"

Karin yang kaget kenapa ada Sakura, adik kelasnya dahulu dan teman adiknya ada di cottagenya tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Sakura mantan pacarnya Sasuke kan? Dan dia tahu Sasuke sangat kehilangan waktu Sakura harus pindah ke kota lain. Dia menjadi khawatir saat melihat Sasuke berduaan dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Karin.

"Dia tidak mendapat cottage Karin, jadi aku menyuruhnya menginap disini," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Karin yang sebenarnya untuk Sakura.

"Menginap disini? Menginap disini Sasuke? Apa kau gila? Kau tahu kan kenapa aku mengajakmu kesini, kenapa kau malah mengajak dia menginap disini?" Karin yang marah menatap Sasuke dengan garang.

"Tapi dia tidak mendapat cottage..."

"Lalu itu jadi masalahmu?" Karin tidak membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tidak. Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, aku akan pulang kalau begitu." Sakura sekarang yang menyela kalimat Sasuke.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak akan ada pesawat hari-hari ini, kau tetap tinggal disini." tegas Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Karin menatap Sasuke marah.

"Sakura hanya akan tidur di kamar sebelah Karin, dia tidak akan mengganggu rencanamu berlibur disini," Sasuke masih mempertahankan Sakura untuk tinggal di cottagenya.

"Bukan masalah menganggu atau tidak, ini bulan madu kita Sasuke dan aku tidak mau ada orang lain ada disini, meskipun mereka mengganggu atau tidak." Karin setengah berteriak.

"Karin-senpai benar Sasuke-kun, bulan madu adalah saat istimewa kalian. Aku akan pergi dari sini." Sakura sudah mau menyeret kopernya pergi, tapi Sasuke menghalanginya.

"Kalau kau pergi kau akan tidur dimana?"

"Biarkan dia yang mencarinya sendiri Sasuke, kenapa kau begitu peduli?" teriak Karin marah.

"Tidak ada penginapan lagi disini Karin." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Baiklah, kau memilih dia atau aku?" tanya Karin, air mata mulai merebak di matanya.

"Apa? Itu tidak adil, aku tidak akan memilih." kata Sasuke.

"Kau memilih dia." Dengan perkataannya yang terakhir itu, Karin berlari keluar cottage dan terisak-isak.

"Karin!" panggil Sasuke. "Kau tetap disini Sakura." perintah Sasuke sebelum dia mengejar Karin dan menutup pintu cottagenya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mau mengejar Sasuke tapi ternyata pintu cottagenya dikunci. Sakura kembali duduk di sofanya.

Jadi Sasuke sudah menikah, Sakura mulai memikirkan Sasuke. Dan dia menikah dengan kakaknya Naruto? Kemana saja dia selama ini sampai tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sudah menikah? Sakura merasa dia sudah membuat hubungan Sasuke dan Karin jadi buruk, nanti kalau mereka sudah kembali Sakura akan memaksa Sasuke untuk membiarkannya pergi. Kenapa Sasuke jadi keras kepala sekali? Oh tidak, dari dulu Sasuke memang orang yang keras kepala, apapun yang sudah menjadi keputusannya dia tidak akan menghilangkannya dengan mudah. Itulah mengapa Naruto menjulukinya Teme, dan itulah yang membuat Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke. Sial! pikir Sakura, dia tidak tahu kalau dia sangat merindukan Sasuke, dia tidak tahu sampai tadi dia bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi kenapa Sasuke menikah dengan Karin? Bukankah dahulu Sasuke tidak mencintainya? Orang bisa berubah kan Sakura? Mungkin dulu Sasuke memang tidak mencintai Karin, tapi siapa tahu kalau Sasuke sudah bisa mencintai Karin dan melupakannya. Lalu kenapa Sasuke malah ngotot ingin Sakura menginap di cottagenya? Kalau ini memang bulan madu mereka seperti yang dikatakan Karin, seharusnya Sasuke tidak mengajaknya menginap di cottagenya, seharusnya Sasuke hanya ingin berdua dengan Karin dan tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk mengganggu bulan madunya. Sudah berapa tahun Sasuke menikah? Mereka sudah mempuanyai anak atau belum? Sasuke sekarang menjadi apa ya? Masihkah dia ingin menjadi intel seperti ayahnya atau ikut berbisnis seperti ibunya? Sakura jadi mengingat kenangannya waktu masih di Konoha dan satu sekolah dengan Sasuke.

Sakura memang sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak awal dia bertemu Sasuke waktu masa orientasinya di sekolah baru. Ayolah nggak hanya Sakura kan yang menyukainya, lihat saja sahabatnya, Ino, dia heboh banget waktu tahu akan sekelas dengan Sasuke. Tapi memang dia orang yang beruntung atau bagaimana, Sasuke ternyata juga menyukainya dan akhirnya mereka menjalin hubungan sejak kelas satu. Semenjak itu hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, sampai dia tahu kalau kakak kelasnya, yaitu Karin juga menyukai Sasuke dan kelihatannya akan melakukan apa saja demi Sasuke. Sejak dia tahu kalau Karin juga menyukai Sasuke dia jadi jarang ke rumah Naruto padahal biasanya mereka bertiga (jadi berempat sejak Naruto menyatakan perasaanya kepada Hinata) sering ke rumah Naruto untuk main-main atau kerja kelompok bareng. Dia akrab banget dengan Naruto tapi tidak dengan Karin.

To Be Continued...

Tell me what you think...

A/N: Aku mau ngoreksi dikit nih, Sasuke itu memang belum punya anak loh (sebenarnya ini masih di chapter depan, tapi gak papa lah aku kasih tau sekarang) Kenapa pada mikir Sasuke sudah punya anak? Kelihatannya aku nggak pernah ngetik Sasuke punya anak deh, siapa sih yang jadi anaknya Sasuke? Shinji? Dia itu anaknya Naruto sama Hinata, namanya aja Namikaze Shinji. Kalau misalnya dia anaknya Sasuke kan namanya jadi Uchiha Shinji... tapi nggak, Sasuke emang belum punya anak, lihat di chapter depan ya...

Buat **Princess Emeralyna **dan **Floral White: **Terima kasih atas masukannya, soalnya aku pikir charater yang dimasukkan itu karakter utamanya, bukan pairnya, jadi Sasuke Sakura deh. Trus soal genre juga udah diganti nih, kali ini udah betul belum? Kasih tahu lagi ya! Sori kemaren masih salah, maklumin... soalnya sambil belajar juga nih disini. Dan aku usahakan nggak akan ngecewain deh. Thanks.

**hanazono yuri: **Terima kasih reviewnya, baca lagi...

**pinkySakura: **Terima kasih, tapi kelihatannya nggak bakal banyak flashback deh, soalnya aku mau fokus di present, kehidupan mereka yang sekarang. Tapi bakal ada flashback kok...

**Yaya Uchiha: **Terima kasih, salam kenal. I don't love you itu kayak perasaannya Sasuke gitu deh, soalnya sebenarnya main characternya itu Sasuke, soalnya aku suuukaaaa bangeetttt sama Sasuke *omaigotSasukeyou'resohot. LOL.

**Guest: **Penasaran kan? Baca lagi ya...

**Love Foam: **Hard Choices bagus juga, aku pertimbangin deh. Terima kasih reviewnya...

**ChoiMerry-Chan: **Siapa ya suaminya Sakura? Baca lagi ya...

Anyway, terima kasih reviewnya. Kalau baca review jadi pengen ngapdet cepet deh...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is coming...

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Alur Kecepetan,  
Kalimat yang tidak berkesinambungan, dll

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**I Don't Love You**

Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendengar pintu menjeblak terbuka, rupanya dia keasikan melamun sampai tidak mendengar anak kunci berputar di lubang kunci dan melihat Karin yang sudah berhenti menangis dan menggandeng lengan Sasuke, seakan menegaskan kepada Sakura kalau Sasuke adalah miliknya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura sudah ingin mengatakan niatnya untuk tetap pergi sebelum Karin menyelanya.

"Kau boleh tinggal disini." katanya pendek dan membawa Sasuke pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Sasuke sempat menoleh kepada Sakura dan menatapnya lama sebelum mereka masuk ke kamar.

Malam harinya saat Sakura sedang di ruang tamu mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, Sasuke menghampirinya. Dia memakai jas semi formal.

"Mau ikut makan malam?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, kau ini bagaimana sih? Makan malam ini kan seharusnya romantis, kau tidak boleh mengajak orang lain. Istrimu akan mengharapkan hanya kalian berdua yang ada disana." tolak Sakura.

"Ayo Sasuke, kita sudah telat." Karin yang kelihatan cantik dengan menggenakan gaun panjang tanpa lengan warna merah seperti rambutnya dan mengamit lengan Sasuke. Dia tidak menatap Sakura sedetik pun, walaupun Sakura tepat di depannya.

"Bye." ucap Sasuke yang sudah ditarik Karin.

"Semoga bersenang-senang." balas Sakura pelan.

Tidak tahu kenapa, dia tidak suka dengan pemandangan Karin yang menggandeng Sasuke dengan manja.

Karin berencana mengajak Sasuke berlibur di Green Island selama seminggu, dan dia berencana selama seminggu ini, sejak Sakura ada di cottagenya, dia akan menunjukkan kalau Sasuke sudah tidak bebas lagi, Sasuke sudah menikah dan wanita beruntung yang menjadi istrinya adalah Karin. Dia tidak mau kalah lagi dari Sakura seperti waktu masih SMA dulu, sekarang dia yang menang, sekarang dia yang mendapatkan Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura yang merasa terganggu dengan keromantisan yang ditunjukkan Karin dan Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat pulang atau pindah ke cottage lain. Tapi meninggalkan cottage ini berarti dia tidak bisa melihat Sasuke setiap hari, dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Dia kerap kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau Sasuke sudah bukan miliknya lagi seperti dulu, dia sudah milik orang lain tapi dia tidak bisa tidak memikirkan Sasuke setiap hari yang menurutnya semakin tampan dan dewasa. Setiap melihat Sasuke dia pasti memikirkan rencana SMAnya dahulu waktu masih menjadi kekasih Sasuke yaitu menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke dan mempunyai anak-anak yang lucu-lucu. Apa sih ini, pikir Sakura memarahi dirinya sendiri. Ingat, Sasuke sudah mempunyai istri dan dia tidak mau Sasuke berakhir seperti dirinya. Dia berharap Sasuke selalu bahagia sampai nanti.

Sasuke, mengalami dilema. Dia sebenarnya merasa bersalah kepada Karin karena mengijinkan bahkan mengajak Sakura menginap di cottagenya. Karin pasti sedih sekali ada orang lain di liburan yang sekaligus bulan madu mereka. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya saat bertemu kembali dengan Sakura, perasaannya waktu SMA dulu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia seperti bisa melihat dirinya dan Sakura di masa depan mempunyai keluarga yang sangat hebat. Apakah dia menyesal telah menikahi Karin?

Hari terakhir mereka liburan, Karin mendapat wawancara dari majalah lokal tentang kesuksesannya menjadi model internasional. Tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura di cottage. Sasuke mengajak Sakura makan siang di luar, awalnya Sakura ingin menolak karena merasa tidak enak kepada Karin tapi karena Sasuke yang terus memaksa maka disinilah mereka, restoran outdoor di pinggir pantai. Keduanya sudah memesan makan siang masing-masing dan mengobrol ringan.

"Anakmu dimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura berbasa-basi.

"Aku belum punya," jawab Sasuke, dia meminum jus tomatnya.

Masih tomat ya? tanya Sakura dalam hati mengingat-ingat kesukaan Sasuke pada tomat.

"Lalu kau sendiri, kemana anakmu?"

"Dia bersama ayahnya," jawab Sakura riang. Dia selalu senang kalau membicarakan anaknya.

"Siapa ayahnya kalau boleh tahu?" tanya Sasuke biasa saja, sebenarnya dia penasaran sekali siapa lelaki yang menjadi suami Sakura tapi dia menyembunyikannya.

"Gaara-kun." jawab Sakura.

"Rei Gaara?" Sasuke ingat lelaki berambut merah dari Suna yang menjadi partner dari perusahaan Naruto dan sempat dikenalkan Naruto kepadanya.

"Kau tahu dia Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak, Naruto sebenarnya yang mengenalkannya. Dia partner bisnis Naruto kan?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Iya. O iya Naruto kan waktu itu sempat datang di pernikahanku, aku juga ingat pernah mengirimimu undangan, tapi kau nggak bisa datang, kenapa?" selidik Sakura.

"Aku ada misi waktu itu." jawab Sasuke pendek.

Dan kau bahkan tidak mengundangku di pernikahanmu, kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Terus Naruto sama Hinata bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Sakura yang rupanya tidak mau menjadi situasi yang canggung diantara dia dan Sasuke.

"Naruto masih autis seperti dulu, tapi mereka sudah punya anak ngomong-ngomong,"

"O ya? laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Sakura sumringah.

"Laki-laki, Namikaze Shinji, umurnya tiga tahun. Baru minggu lalu dia ulang tahun,"

"Sama seperti Koichi-kun, dia minggu depan juga ulang tahun. Kau datang ya Sasuke-kun," pinta Sakura.

"Ke Suna?" Sasuke agak merasa keberatan harus ke kota lain hanya menghadiri pesta yang menurutnya agak tidak penting. Tapi demi bertemu Sakura kelihatannya dia tetap akan datang.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan kembali ke Konoha. Kangen sekali dengan kota kita itu. Koichi-kun akan ikut denganku juga sampai ulang tahunnya, setelah itu dia mungkin akan bersama ayahnya lagi..." Sakura sudah mulai menceritakan anaknya tanpa Sasuke minta.

Sakura tetap tidak berubah, pikir Sasuke, dia tetap menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat disenanginya meskipun orang yang diceritakannya itu suka atau tidak. Dulu, kalau Sakura sudah bosan mengerjakan PR bersama Sasuke, pasti dia akan langsung menceritakan drama kesukaannya yang lagi tayang, artis favoritnya, gosip-gosip sekolah, keluarganya, atau apapun itu yang sedang ada di otaknya. Meskipun Sasuke tidak senang dengan apa yang dibahas Sakura, tapi dia senang mengawasi Sakura bercerita. Sampai sekarang pun Sasuke masih senang mengawasi Sakura bercerita.

Akhirnya setelah seminggu berlibur Sasuke harus kembali ke pekerjaannya menjadi intel dan Karin harus menjalani profesinya menjadi model. Karin yang kulitnya menjadi kecokelatan karena kebanyakan berjemur sudah membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuk keluarga di rumah. Sasuke yang malah hanya dua kali ke pantai hanya membawa tas kecil tempat baju-bajunya. Mereka sekarang sudah ada di Suna International Airport menunggu keberangkatan pesawat mereka kembali ke Konoha saat Sasuke melihat wanita berambut merah muda sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dia lalu menghampiri Sakura sementara menunggu Karin yang masih ada di toilet.

"Sakura? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga akan kembali ke Konoha sekarang," kata Sasuke duduk di sebelah tempat duduk Sakura.

"Oh tidak, aku mau menjemput Koichi-kun disini. Aku kan juga mau menghabiskan liburan bersamanya. Sudah kangen sekali padahal baru seminggu tidak bertemu," Sakura wajahnya bercahaya waktu menceritakan anaknya.

"Dia kesini bersama ayahnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya iyalah Sasuke-kun, kau pikir Koichi-kun yang belum tiga tahun bisa naik pesawat sendiri? Hahaha..." Sakura malah tertawa mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sakura tertawa. Salah satu dari banyak dari diri Sakura yang sangat disukainya, yaitu saat Sakura tertawa.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau belum punya anak? Katamu kau sudah menikah selama tiga tahun, kenapa belum punya anak?" tanya Sakura setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Itu..." Sasuke sudah mau menjawab saat tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Karin.

"Kau tidak mendengar pengumuman ya Sasuke? Pesawat kita sebentar lagi mau berangkat." kata Karin galak sambil menatap Sakura tajam. Karin lalu menyeret Sasuke menjauh dari Sakura.

"Galak sekali, memangnya tidak boleh kalau Sasuke-kun ngobrol sebentar dengan teman lamanya?" Sakura ngedumel pelan.

To Be Continued...

Monggo, di review...

A/N: Para pembaca yang budiman, fic ini baru awal-awalan loh jadi sabar aja nunggu penjelasan-penjelasan yang akan terkuak (ceileh... terkuak) di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi nggak bisa langsung dijelasin kenapa begini, kenapa begitu. Harus pelan-pelan dulu. Tapi terima kasih buat reviewnya...

**entahlah**, **lovelychrysant**, **. 1**, **Rizuka haruno**, **Esha.**

Baca dan review lagi ya...

P.S: Maaf kalau kurang panjang, soalnya otakku nyampenya cuma sampe sini.,.,,.,


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan,  
Kalimat yang tidak berkesinambungan, dll

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

****

I Don't Love You

Sakura kembali ke kota kelahirannya. Konoha. Tempatnya menghabiskan masa kecil bersama teman-teman, sekolah, mempunyai kenangan-kenangan yang tidak bisa dilupakan, sampai akhirnya dia harus pindah dari kota yang sangat dicintainya ini. Meskipun dia sudah berada di Suna selama bertahun-tahun, kuliah, menikah, bahkan anaknya lahir disana tapi dia tetap merindukan Konoha dan selalu ingin tinggal di Konoha. Dia senang dengan Suna tapi tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Konoha di hatinya.

Di bandara dia sudah di jemput oleh ibunya. Ayahnya yang menjadi anggota dewan dan sudah dipindah tugaskan kembali ke Konoha tidak bisa menjemputnya karena sedang sibuk, beliau hanya titip salam. Lagipula setelah ayahnya pulang nanti, Sakura bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Ibu!" Sakura yang menggendong anaknya menghampiri ibunya yang sudah menunggu dan mencium tangan ibunya.

"Sakura, Ibu kangen sekali. Ini Koichi-kun ya? Lucu sekali..." Haruno Mebuki langsung menggendong bocah imut berambut merah yang semula ada di gendongan Sakura.

"Hei Koichi-kun... Sini ikut sama Nenek,"

"Ibu." Rei Gaara yang ikut ke Konoha untuk merayakan ulang tahun anaknya sekaligus ada urusan bisnis, menyalami mantan ibu mertuanya.

"Gaara, kau juga ikut kesini?" Haruno Mebuki yang sudah bisa menerima percereian anaknya dan masih menganggap Gaara sebagai anaknya menyambut Gaara dengan antusias.

"Ya, aku ada urusan disini," jawab Gaara.

"Gaara-kun juga mau merayakan ulang tahun Koichi-kun Ibu, minggu depan Koichi-kun ulang tahun loh, Ibu tidak lupa kan?" kata Sakura.

"O ya? Aduh, Nenek sudah pikun rupanya. Koichi-kun mau hadiah apa, hm?'" tanya Mebuki kepada cucu pertamanya.

"Ibu, kenalin ini Matsuri-san asisten Gaara-kun." Sakura memperkenalkan gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang dari tadi hanya diam mengawasi keluarga Haruno dan Gaara tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Halo Matsuri-san, kau cantik sekali." kata Mebuki menyalami Matsuri.

"Terima kasih, tapi Sakura-san lah yang selama ini menjadi idolaku." jawab Matsuri rendah hati.

"Ah sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Koichi-kun pasti capek selama perjalanan tadi. Gaara-kun, sebaiknya kau dan Matsuri-san menginap dulu di rumahku, besok baru mencari hotel. Masih ada kamar kosong untuk mereka berdua kan Ibu?" tawar Sakura.

"Tidak terima kasih Sakura, tapi Matsuri sudah mendapatkan hotel." jawab Gaara.

"Seperti biasa ya Matsuri-san pasti selalu bisa diandalkan," kata Sakura tersenyum manis ke Matsuri yang tersenyum malu-malu.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berkunjung sebentar di rumah kami? Gaara sudah lama kan tidak main ke rumah?" kali ini Mebuki yang menawarkan Gaara untuk ke rumahnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kami cuma sebentar. Besok harus ada meeting dengan perusahaan partner." kata Gaara. "Matsuri kau ikut juga."

"Tidak usah Gaara-sama, nanti malah merepotkan. Lagipula masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." tolak Matsuri. Dia tidak mau merusak kebersamaan keluarga yang ada di depannya ini.

"Ayolah, Matsuri-san. Kau kan juga baru sampai pasti masih capek masak sudah harus berkerja sih? Gaara-kun kejam sekali kalau langsung menyuruhmu bekerja." kata Sakura.

"Ya Matsuri-san, memangnya kau nggak mau melihat rumah orang yang katanya idolamu ini?" goda Mebuki.

Matsuri yang memang mengidolakan novel-novel yang ditulis oleh Haruno Sakura tak kuasa menolak ajakan untuk ke rumah idolanya.

"Baiklah. Maaf menganggu." katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

* * *

Sasuke yang serius membaca perkara tentang human traffic di departemennya dikagetkan oleh suara dering handphonenya.

"Halo?" katanya mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Dia masih fokus membaca kasusnya.

"Teme, kau sudah pulang belum?" tanya orang di seberang sana.

"Belum." jawab Sasuke pendek yang masih membaca kasusnya tanpa menghiraukan Naruto. Palingan cuma urusan nggak penting, pikir Sasuke.

"Kau mau ikut denganku nggak?" lanjut Naruto yang semakin membuat Sasuke berpikir kalau sahabatnya ini menelepon hanya untuk membuatnya kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak segera menyebutkan tujuanmu menelepon, aku akan mematikan telepon ini." ancam Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Sasuke? Becanda dikit dong, cepet tua loh nanti kalau kerjaanmu setiap hari hanya membaca saja. Aku tahu kau sekarang sedang membaca kan?" Naruto yang sudah bersahabat dengan Sasuke sejak mereka masih bayi, sangat hapal kalau Sasuke paling tidak bisa diganggu kalau sedang membaca.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku sama Hinata mau ke rumahnya Sakura. Dia sudah balik ke Konoha. Kau ikut nggak?"

"Sakura?" Sasuke langsung melupakan kasus yang sedang dibacanya waktu mendengar nama Sakura disebut oleh Naruto. "Aku ikut." Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke langsung membereskan kertas-kertas yang tadi dibacanya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Wow Sasuke, kau bersemangat sekali. Kau kangen banget ya sama Sakura?" tawa Naruto meledak di seberang sana.

"Aku tunggu dalam sepuluh menit." kata Sasuke pendek sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Sasuke berniat ikut dalam mobil Naruto karena dia capek dan jadi malas menyetir mobilnya sendiri. Dia akan menitipkan mobilnya di markas besar Intel Konoha tempatnya bekerja. Sepuluh menit kemudian mobil Naruto tiba di depan markas besar Intel Konoha dan Sasuke yang sudah menunggu langsung masuk ke mobil Naruto.

"Yakin kau nggak mau mandi dulu di rumah? Kau mau ketemu Sakura loh Teme," goda Naruto yang menyetir sambil menatap jalanan Konoha yang masih ramai oleh kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

"Tidak mandi pun aku masih kelihatan tampan." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Narsis banget!" Naruto yang alergi kalau mendengar Sasuke sudah menyanjung-nyanjung dirinya sendiri mengambil tempat tisu di dashboard mobil dan melempar ke belakang ke arah Sasuke yang menghindar dengan cool.

"Naruto-kun, kalau menyetir jangan main-main dong." tegur Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto dan Shinji yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Maaf Hinata, tapi si teme ini memang pantas di geplak. Pede banget..." dan sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata termasuk Shinji kalau dia peduli, harus mendengar Naruto mengomel.

"Selamat malam!" sapa Naruto bersemangat setelah mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura dan Naruto mengetuk pintu depan rumah Sakura.

Rumah Sakura adalah rumah minimalis yang masih kental dengan kebudayaan tradisional dan mempunyai banyak tumbuhan, mengingat Sakura dan ibunya yang suka sekali berkebun dan menanam beraneka ragam tanaman. Dulu kalau Sasuke sedang berkunjung ke rumah Sakura, dia pasti ingin selalu berlama-lama di rumah Sakura dan tidak ingin cepat pulang.

Setelah sekian lama tidak berkunjung ke rumah Sakura, Sasuke merasakan perasaan rindu saat dia sudah ada di depan rumah Sakura.

"Eh... Naruto, Hinata, ada Sasuke-kun juga, ada apa kesini malam-malam?" Sakura bertanya heran saat dia mendapati sahabat-sahabat lamanya ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak kangen sama kita?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja Naruto, aku senang kalian mau repot-repot berkunjung, tapi kan ini sudah malam memangnya besok tidak bisa?"

"Ini, Sasuke yang sudah nggak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu lagi," goda Naruto ke Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya memandangi Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin Naruto, lagipula kita beberapa hari yang lalu sudah bertemu kok. Iya kan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang sekaligus juga mau menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya memandang Sakura.

"Iya." jawab Sasuke, dia lalu membuang muka ke samping.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Apa kabar Hinata? Kau makin cantik aja setelah lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Kau betah hidup dengan orang macam Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang sangat rindu dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Dia lalu memeluk Hinata.

"Baik Sakura. Kau juga apa kabar disana? Tidak pernah kirim kabar," kata Hinata membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Ini ya Shinji? Kau mirip banget dengan ayahmu Shinji-kun, sini ikut Bibi," Sakura lalu menggendong Shinji saat ibunya menghampiri mereka yang masih tetap di depan pintu.

"Sakura tamunya kok nggak disuruh masuk? Kau ini kebiasaan. Eh ada Naruto dan Hinata, Sasuke juga ya? Ayo masuk-masuk..." Haruno Mebuki yang menggendong Koichi menyuruh tamu anaknya untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Tadi Gaara-kun baru saja pulang," kata Sakura. Mereka sudah ada di ruang tamu keluarga Sakura dan sudah meminum teh yang disajikan Sakura.

"Gaara? Kenapa dia kesini?" selidik Sasuke.

"Dia ada urusan bisnis disini sekaligus mau merayakan ulang tahun Koichi-kun. Memangnya kau nggak tau Naruto?" tanya Sakura ke Naruto. Seingatnya Naruto dan Gaara cukup dekat karena sering berpartner dalam bisnis.

"Taulah, dia kan juga mau ngomongin bisnis denganku," kata Naruto yang mulutnya penuh dengan biskuit. Shinji, yang hanya suka memakan cokelat yang ada diatas biskuitnya menyuruh ayahnya yang memakan biskuitnya.

"Sasuke-kun, Karin-senpai mana? Kok nggak ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia sedang ada pekerjaan di kota lain." jawab Sasuke menghirup tehnya.

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dan tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya tentang Karin.

"Kalau kita berkumpul seperti ini jadi ingat waktu SMA ya..." kata Hinata mengingat-ingat saat-saat mereka masih sering berkumpul bersama.

"Maksudmu waktu mengajari si dobe yang nggak bisa satu pelajaran pun itu?" kata Sasuke mulai mengejek Naruto.

"Nggak usah mulai ya teme. Meskipun aku nggak bisa satu pelajaran pun, tetap banyak gadis-gadis yang suka padaku." kata Naruto narsis.

"Ya, kalau Hinata kau sebut banyak," lanjut Sasuke.

"Nggak hanya Hinata tau, waktu valentine aku dapat surat cinta banyak kok di lokerku," Naruto masih membela diri.

"Dari cowok?" Sasuke masih mengejek Naruto.

"Maaf ya Sasuke, memangnya kau yang sebelum ketemu Sakura jadi homo?" kata Naruto yang diiringi gelak tawa Sakura dan Hinata.

Meskipun setelah itu Naruto terus mengejeknya yang tidak-tidak, Sasuke tetap senang sekali karena bisa merasakan saat-saat dulu bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Terutama bersama Sakura.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Ini fic kelihatannya makin aneh ya? Aku juga ngerasa gitu kok. Tapi tenang aja ini tetap masih akan lanjut kok... Keep reading ya!

Terima kasih reviewnya:

** .3,  
Jerza Loverz,  
kazuka kirihika,  
desypramitha2.**

Sekali lagi terima kasih reviewnya, baca dan review lagi ya...

Emmm... ini sudah panjang belum ya?


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan,  
Kalimat yang tidak berkesinambungan, dll

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**I Don't Love You**

Karin merasa lain saat dia bersama Sasuke. Memang, dari dulu Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya tapi saat mereka sudah menikah, Sasuke perlahan-lahan seperti sudah bisa membuka hatinya dan menerima Karin sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Dia senang sekali waktu melihat Sasuke datang di pergelaran Fashion Show yang mengontraknya sebagai model kira-kira beberapa minggu yang lalu. Lalu tanpa usulannya Sasuke mengajaknya makan malam, padahal biasanya kalau Karin tidak memohon-mohon untuk mereka makan malam Sasuke tidak akan pergi dari rumah, dia bilang kalau Karin masih bisa memasak mengapa membuang-buang uang hanya untuk makan.

Karin yakin kalau Sasuke sudah berubah dan menerimanya, tapi akhir-akhir ini Sasuke berubah seperti dulu lagi. Dia tidak mau lagi makan malam bersama, bahkan sekedar mengantar Karin berbelanja pun dia tidak mau. Lalu saat dia bilang kalau dia akan pergi untuk urusan modellingnya Sasuke hanya berkata 'hati-hati' tanpa apapun lagi. Dari dulu, Sasuke memang bukan orang yang senang berbicara, dia hanya berbicara kalau itu benar-benar penting, tapi Karin juga istri yang menginginkan perhatian lebih dari suaminya yang sangat dicintainya. Mungkin Sasuke bisa memeluknya dan menciumnya atau apalah yang bisa membuat Karin merasa dibutuhkan, merasa dicintai.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Sasuke mulai berubah sejak seminggu lalu, sejak mereka pulang dari bulan madu di Green Island. Tepatnya, sejak Sasuke bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Karin merasa takut apa yang tidak diinginkannya akan terjadi.

.

Sasuke baru pulang larut setelah barnostalgia bersama Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata dan terkejut melihat Karin sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Dia kelihatannya masih ingat kalau Karin baru akan pulang lusa, atau sekarang ya?

"Baru pulang Sasuke?" tanya Karin lembut.

"Ya. Kelihatannya kau baru akan pulang lusa, kenapa kau sekarang sudah di rumah? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada yang ketinggalan? Bodoh sekali pertanyaanmu Sasuke," kata Karin tertawa dan menghampiri suaminya lalu memeluk Sasuke. "Aku kangen sekali padamu, kau kangen nggak?"

"Ya." Sasuke hanya diam saja tanpa membalas pelukan Karin.

"Kau sudah makan?" lanjut Karin sambil masih memeluk Sasuke.

"Sudah." Sasuke masih belum membalas memeluk Karin tapi dia juga tidak mau melepas pelukan Karin.

"Kau pasti capek kan setelah bekerja seharian, mau langsung tidur atau mandi dulu?" Kali ini Karin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan cermat.

"Aku mau mandi dulu tapi kau nggak usah repot-repot menyiapkan air panas, kau istirahat saja." kata Sasuke.

Karin yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya istirahat sangat terharu dan memeluk Sasuke lagi. Kelihatannya dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di atas." Setelah memberi Sasuke kecupan singkat Karin lalu masuk ke kamar.

Sasuke menatap Karin dengan perasaan bersalah. Karin begitu mencintainya tapi dia tidak bisa membalas. Dia sudah berusaha untuk mencintai Karin dan kelihatannya berhasil akhir-akhir ini. Dia mulai khawatir kalau Karin tidak ada di rumah, dia mulai ingin kemana-mana bersama Karin, dia mulai ingin membuat Karin bahagia. Sasuke pikir, dia sudah mulai bisa mencintai Karin, atau setidaknya mulai menyanyanginya dan menerimanya sebagai istri yang akan bersamanya sampai tua. Tapi ternyata setelah bertemu Sakura lagi, perasaannya ke Karin mulai kembali lagi ke perasaannya dulu yang hanya menganggap Karin sebagai kakak sahabatnya. Dia tidak mau menyakiti Karin, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menahan perasaannya untuk bersama Sakura.

"Aku akan menenggelamkan diri di bak mandi." gumam Sasuke sebelum dia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Rei Koichi, sebenarnya Sakura ingin merayakannya di rumah dan mengundang teman-temannya saja, tapi Gaara bersikeras ingin ulang tahun Koichi di rayakan di gedung yang sudah di pesan Matsuri atas perintahya. Akhirnya Sakura mengalah dan menuruti kemauan Gaara. Kata Gaara, dia ingin menunjukkan anaknya ke semua orang, jadi dia mengundang banyak rekan kerjanya yang bahkan Sakura tidak kenali.

Saat Gaara mengundang banyak orang, Sakura hanya mengudang teman-teman dekatnya saja, dia mengenali sahabatnya, Ino yang perutnya membesar bersama suaminya yang menggandeng anak kecil, lalu ada Naruto dan Hinata bersama Shinji, Inuzuka Kiba yang menggandeng wanita cantik, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten serta anak mereka yang datang bersama Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru dan istrinya yang kebetulan adalah mantan kakak iparnya, Temari dan Sasuke yang datang bersama Karin.

"Sakura!" Ino yang semula menggandeng suaminya langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlari menghampiri Sakura lalu memeluknya.

"Jidat, aku kangen sekali..." kata Ino berteriak-teriak.

"Ino, lihat perutmu sudah membesar kenapa kau malah lari-lari?" Sakura mengingatkan Ino. Ino masih seksi meskipun dengan perut membesar, maklumlah Ino dulunya adalah mantan cheerleader waktu SMA, dan mantan model. Sakura kaget sekali waktu mendengar kabar dari Ino sendiri kalau dia akan berhenti jadi model setelah mempunyai anak, karena Ino sendirilah dulu yang bilang kalau dia akan tetap menjadi model apapun yang terjadi. Orang memang bisa berubah kalau sudah menyangkut dengan cinta. Dengan Ino lah Sakura masih tetap berkomunikasi baik meskipun dia di Suna sedangkan Ino di Konoha.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri tau. Eh mana anakmu?" tanya Ino.

"Itu, bersama ayahnya," tunjuk Sakura ke Koichi yang rupanya sedang bermain bersama Shinji sementara Gaara dan Naruto mengobrol.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti Sakura, kenapa sih kau harus berpisah dengan Gaara? Kelihatannya dia lelaki baik-baik," kata Ino masih menatap Gaara di seberang.

"Tentu saja dia lelaki baik-baik," kata Sakura yang juga menatap Gaara.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kenapa kau berpisah dengan dia?" kali ini Ino menatap sahabatnya.

"Karena memang itu jalan yang terbaik." kata Sakura.

"Ibu..." Ino yang masih menatap Sakura dikagetkan oleh suara anak kecil yang menarik-narik gaunnya.

"Eh, kau Hanami ya? Halo Hanami-chan, masih ingat dengan Bibi nggak?" Sakura menjajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil yang adalah anak pertama sahabatnya. Sakura memang pernah mengunjungi Ino waktu sahabatnya ini melahirkan.

"Hanami, ini Bibi Sakura. Dia pernah mengunjungimu loh waktu masih kecil," kali ini Ino yang bersuara.

"Halo Bibi Sakura," sapa Hanami yang memang persis seperti Ino, cepat akrab dengan orang lain, periang, dan mempunyai rambut pirang panjang. Kecuali matanya yang berwarna hitam seperti mata ayahnya.

"Ibu, aku mau kesana." kata Hanami ke Ino.

"Dia tidak mau kesana bersamaku Ino, dia ingin kita semua kesana," kata laki-laki berambut hitam yang adalah suami Ino memberitahu Ino.

"Hai Sai-san, apa kabar?" sapa Sakura lalu bersalaman dengan Shimura Sai, suami Ino.

"Baik Sakura-san, selamat ulang tahun untuk anakmu ya." Sai membalas salam Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Ibu, ayo..." Hanami masih menarik-narik gaun Ino.

"Baiklah, baiklah Hanami, kau ini." Ino lalu menatap Sakura. "Aku kesana dulu ya Sakura, lihat tuh Sasuke-kun sendirian, hampiri sana." tambah Ino membisiki Sakura.

Sakura lalu melihat Sasuke yang duduk sendirian sambil tangannya memegang minuman dan memandang berkeliling dengan bosan, tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya, Karin mengobrol bersama wanita yang tidak Sakura kenali.

"Cepat hampiri." kata Ino lagi sebelum tangannya diseret Hanami.

"Bye, Bibi Sakura." lambai Hanami ke Sakura.

"Bye, Hanami." Sakura membalas lambaian Hanami dengan tersenyum sebelum dia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura ke Sasuke.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Kau kelihatan bosan, kenapa tidak bergabung bersama Naruto dan Gaara-kun?" Sakura sekarang sudah duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku nanti paling juga disuruh menjaga Shinji." kata Sasuke meminum minumannya. Sakura tertawa.

"Makanya punya anak sendiri dong Sasuke-kun, kau pasti tidak akan keberatan kalau disuruh menjaga anakmu sendiri," kata Sakura.

"Ya, nantilah." kata Sasuke pendek. Sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan kalau punya anak sendiri. Setelah melihat Naruto punya anak dan yang diomongkan Naruto hanya anaknya saja, dia jadi ingin punya anak sendiri. Tapi dia sudah berjanji kepada Karin kalau tidak usah cepat-cepat punya anak. Dulu waktu mereka menikah, Karin sedang sukses dengan dunia modellingnya dan dia tidak ingin kesuksesannya yang sudah dibangun bertahun-tahun dengan susah payah hilang kalau dia melahirkan. Sasuke nurut saja karena dulu dia memang tidak berniat punya anak, dia hanya menikah.

"Sasuke, sini aku kenalkan sama temanku." Karin yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan menjauh dari Sakura. "Selamat ulang tahun untuk anakmu, Sakura." tambahnya dingin.

"Haruskah aku berterima kasih?" gumam Sakura jengkel sambil megawasi Sasuke yang dikenalkan Karin kepada wanita yang sebelumnya diajak bicara oleh Karin.

"Sakura."

"Gaara-kun, ada apa? Mana Koichi?" tanya Sakura heran yang melihat Gaara menghampirinya tanpa Koichi.

"Bersama Matsuri," Sakura lalu melihat Koichi yang sedang tertawa-tawa di pangkuan Matsuri sementara mereka duduk di meja seberang.

"Kelihatannya mereka sudah akrab," kata Sakura memandangi Matsuri dan Koichi.

"Ya." kata Gaara yang juga memandangi mereka.

"O ya Gaara-kun, ada apa kesini?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka hanya berdiam diri, memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya ke mantan suaminya.

"Aku mau minta ijin," jawab Gaara.

"Minta ijin? Untuk apa? Jangan bilang kau mau membawa Koichi-kun ke Suna, sekarang masih giliranku bersamanya," kata Sakura yang sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan Koichi kehilangan kasih sayangmu. Dia juga masih membutuhkan seorang ibu," kata Gaara yang memandang Koichi lagi, yang sekarang sudah disuapi oleh Matsuri kue yang menjadi salah satu jamuan di pesta.

"Jadi? Kau mau minta ijin apa?" tanya Sakura lagi yang tidak mengerti mengapa Gaara minta ijin kepadanya, kalau itu tidak berkaitan dengan Koichi, Gaara bebas melakukan apapun yang disukainya tanpa harus meminta ijin dari Sakura, mengingat mereka hanya teman biasa sekarang.

"Aku mau minta ijin untuk menikahi Matsuri," kata Gaara mantap dan kembali menatap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kau akan menikahi Matsuri-san?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Iya,"

"Kenapa lama sekali baru menikahinya?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sakura dan Gaara sudah bercerai sejak dua tahun yang lalu setelah menikah selama tiga tahun. Memang perkawinan yang pendek, tapi menurut mereka, mereka lebih baik menjadi teman seperti sebelum menikah daripada menjadi pasangan.

"Aku kasihan Matsuri kalau langsung aku nikahi," jawab Gaara.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya dia senang dong," kata Sakura heran atas pernyataan Gaara.

"Kau tahu, banyak orang yang berbicara tentang Matsuri yang tidak-tidak. Aku bahkan mendengar sendiri ada karyawan di perusahaan yang bergosip kalau karena Matsuri lah kita bercerai, karena aku mengangkat Matsuri menjadi sekretarisku hanya beberapa hari setelah kita bercerai. Makanya kalau aku segera menikahi Matsuri, orang-orang bodoh itu akan semakin membuat Matsuri menderita. Meskipun Matsuri tidak pernah cerita, tapi aku tahu kalau dia mendapat tekanan dari orang-orang di perusahaan, dia sudah menderita selama ini," cerita Gaara panjang lebar.

"Kasihan sekali Matsuri-san, dia hanya orang luar yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau cepat menikahinya Gaara-kun, dan tunjukkan ke orang-orang bodoh itu kalau kau memang mencintainya," saran Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku belum memberitahunya,"

"Apa?" Sakura berbicara terlalu keras, sampai orang-orang yang ada di jarak pendengaran menoleh padanya. Tapi dia tidak peduli, dia tetap menatap Gaara sebal. "Gimana sih Gaara-kun? Aku pikir kau sudah melamarnya,"

"Rencananya sih nanti malam aku akan melamarnya." kata Gaara yang merasa tidak enak dengan orang-orang memandanganya karena suara keras Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau melamarnya dulu baru memberitahuku," kata Sakura masih sebal. "Tapi selamat deh, aku senang sekali, pasti kalau Koichi-kun disana dia pasti tidak akan kesepian." kata Sakura bahagia.

"Terima kasih, aku pasti akan mengundangmu. Dan saat kau datang di pernikahanku, kau juga harus sudah mendapatkan pendamping." kata Gaara.

"Akan kucoba." kata Sakura. Gaara lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Matsuri setelah sebelumnya mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Sasuke yang ternyata mengawasi Sakura dan Gaara dari kejauhan merasa tidak suka Sakura ngobrol akrab dengan matan suaminya.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Keliatannya ini bakal jadi chapter terpanjang deh,,,,  
Terimakasih atas reviewnya... I really appreciate it.  
Yang udah baca tapi belum review, sekali-kali review dong, kasih tau gimana menurut kalian cerita ini bagus nggak?  
Ya gitu deh, baca dan review lagi ya


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Alur Kecepetan,  
Kalimat yang tidak berkesinambungan, dll

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

Ini hanya terjadi begitu saja. Sasuke tidak tau kapan mulainya tapi dia jadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura daripada bersama Karin, meskipun Karin tinggal serumah dengannya. Apakah Sasuke selingkuh? Bukankah selingkuh itu tindakan menghianati cinta dari dua pasangan? Tapi apakah ada cinta di hati Sasuke untuk Karin, untuk istrinya? Dia tidak tahu. Sejak bertemu kembali dengan Sakura, yang ada di pikirannya hanya Sakura, dia jadi bahagia walau hanya mengobrol dengan Sakura, tiba-tiba dia seperti melihat Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang pertama kali mencintai seorang perempuan, bukan karena dia homo seperti gosip yang disebarkan Naruto dengan seenak hatinya itu, dia hanya merasa dia baru menemukan cintanya, saat-saat bersama Sakura adalah saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan di hidup Sasuke. Dan saat-saat itu harus hilang saat Sakura harus meninggalkannya. Sekarang saat dia menemukan lagi cintanya, bahagiakah dia jika ada wanita lain yang menderita?

"Koichi-kun, jangan lari-lari dong, nanti jatuh," Tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Sakura menyuruh anaknya untuk duduk diam dan bermain di pasir seperti anak lain, tapi Koichi malah berlari-lari dan mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Dia anak yang aktif ya," kata Sasuke yang juga mengawasi Koichi.

"Ya, sejak Koichi-kun sudah bisa berjalan aku jadi makin kurus karena harus selalu mengawasinya. Dia jadi tidak bisa diam," curhat Sakura.

"Bagus." kata Sasuke pendek.

Sakura bisa melihat kalau Sasuke sebenarnya ingin sekali mempunyai anak, dia jadi kasihan dengan Sasuke. Kenapa juga Karin jadi egois dengan tidak ingin punya anak dulu. Sakura memang sudah tahu alasan sebenarnya Sasuke belum mempunyai anak dari cerita Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, dia jadi tahu banyak hal yang sebelumnya tidak dia ketahui saat dia meninggalkan Sasuke setelah mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke masih memandangi Koichi.

"Kenapa kau nggak bilang saja ke Karin-senpai kalau kau sebenarnya ingin mempunyai anak?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin memaksakannya,"

"Bagaimanapun juga dia istrimu, keluarga itu tidak akan lengkap kalau belum punya anak, memangnya kau tidak kesepian kalau misalnya Karin-senpai harus ke kota lain dan kau di rumah sendirian?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak juga, aku ada banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan," kata Sasuke.

"Kau ini, tetap saja kan. Katanya Sasuke-kun ingin punya tiga anak dulu," kata Sakura yang menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Kau masih ingat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh, ya... ya begitulah," kata Sakura dengan pipi memerah karena malu.

Kau ini kenapa sih Sakura? katanya memarahi dirinya sendiri. Itukan hanya bercandaan Sasuke dulu untuk menggodanya.

"Aku memang masih ingin punya tiga anak," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Makanya bilang dong, memangnya kau takut sama Karin-senpai?"

"Tidak."

Hanya suara anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman itu yang terdengar setelah mereka berhenti berbicara, sampai tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mencintai Karin-senpai atau tidak?" Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura yang membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Sakura pikir dia sudah menanyakan hal yang salah.

"Maaf." kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Lupakan." jawab Sasuke pendek.

Sasuke yang baru pulang dari bekerja menemukan Karin sedang menungguinya seperti biasa di depan televisi.

"Hei Sasuke, selamat datang." kata Karin yang seperti biasa langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Ada restoran temanku yang baru buka loh, mau makan malam disana nggak?" tawar Karin yang mencoba untuk mengajak Sasuke makan malam berdua, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak makan malam berdua secara romantis.

"Maaf, aku capek." jawab Sasuke pendek yang langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Oke, baiklah," Karin yang sudah mendunga kalau Sasuke akan menjawab seperti itu mencoba untuk tidak kecewa. "Bagaimana kalau kau setelah mandi kita nonton tivi bersama?" Karin masih mencoba menawarkan kegiatan lain agar dia bisa berdua bersama Sasuke.

"Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," jawab Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menolak.

"Pekerjaan apa sih? Memangnya kau baru dari mana?" tanya Karin yang mulai emosi.

"Bekerja," jawab Sasuke heran dengan pertanyaan Karin.

"Terus kenapa di rumah kau masih bekerja lagi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Karin menghela napas untuk meredakan amarahnya, "Aku hanya ingin menonton tivi bersamamu Sasuke," kata Karin menghampiri Sasuke lalu memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Karin, kau seharusnya mengerti," kata Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Karin dengan halus.

"Aku memang mengerti, aku selalu mengerti dirimu Sasuke. Sekarang kau yang harus bisa mengerti aku, aku hanya ingin berdua bersamamu. Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk terus dan jarang di rumah, bahkan saat weekend kau jarang di rumah, kemana saja kau?" tanya Karin yang mencoba untuk tidak berteriak ke Sasuke.

"Tidak kemana-mana," jawab Sasuke yang tidak memandang Karin.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak di rumah?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau berubah akhir-akhir ini," kata Karin yang ingin memperjelas keadaan Sasuke.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Tidak mungkin hanya perasaanku. Apakah ada orang lain Sasuke?" tanya Karin yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Orang lain apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya dia mengerti maksud Karin, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Karin menangis.

"Apakah Sakura?" tanya Karin.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Sakura." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Selama ini kau memang selalu bersama Sakura kan Sasuke?" tanya Karin lagi yang sekarang sudah menangis.

"Tidak."

"Tidak usah berbohong," teriak Karin. "Selama ini kau selingkuh kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah selingkuh," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya, kau hanya menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Sakura," kata Karin sinis.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Sakura." bentak Sasuke ke Karin, dia lalu merasa bersalah saat melihat Karin semakin menangis.

"Aku capek Sasuke, aku capek mencintaimu!" teriak Karin sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, meninggalkan rumah.

Sasuke tidak memanggil Karin atau mengejarnya, dia hanya duduk dan membenamkan mukanya di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Maaf." gumamnya.

.

Sasuke masih membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan saat ada orang yang mengetuk pintu. Dia tidak tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang, dan dia malas membuka pintu. Kalau orang itu memang ingin menemuinya dia bisa langsung masuk karena tadi dia yakin Karin tidak mungkin mengunci pintu.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Sasuke lagi, Naruto kesini pasti ingin marah-marah, bahkan mungkin menghajar Sasuke. Naruto sangat menyanyangi satu-satunya kakak perempuannya itu.

Paling tidak, Sasuke tahu kemana Karin pergi.

"Sasuke!" Naruto sekarang sudah mulai menggedor pintu.

Sasuke tidak tahu tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa Nee-chan menangis?" tanya Naruto dengan marah. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya dengan erat. Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Brengsek kau teme," Naruto lalu mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh dari kursinya.

Sasuke mendongak untuk menatap Naruto. Wajah Naruto sudah merah padam karena amarah, Sasuke hanya pasrah pada apapun yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya.

"Kenapa kau membuat dia menangis?" Naruto berteriak marah dan mengangkat Sasuke di kerah bajunya dan memepetkan Sasuke ke tembok.

"Maaf." Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bergumam maaf.

"Apa kau bilang?" Naruto lalu melayangkan tinjunya ke Sasuke sampai membuat darah keluar dari ujung bibir Sasuke. Sasuke tetap tidak bergerak.

"Mentang-mentang dia sangat mencitaimu, kau bisa seenaknya membuatnya menangis?" Naruto kembali meninju Sasuke. Naruto terus melampiaskan amarahnya ke Sasuke, melihat Sasuke yang tidak membela diri malah semakin membuat Naruto marah. Dia jadi yakin kalau Sasuke sudah menyakiti kakaknya tercinta.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yang datang ke rumah Sasuke untuk menyerahkan map Sasuke yang tertinggal di rumahnya, ngeri melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Berhenti, Naruto!" Sakura berteriak-teriak ke Naruto, tapi bagai tidak mendengar Sakura, Naruto terus memukul Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah babak belur, Sakura maju dan mencoba mendorong Naruto.

"Diam kau Sakura!" bentak Naruto lalu dia menepis tangan Sakura dan mendorong Sakura sampai Sakura jatuh. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura terjatuh lalu meninju Naruto.

"Jangan sakiti Sakura." katanya dingin. Karena Sasuke sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi dia lalu jatuh, Naruto yang masih marah mau meninju Sasuke lagi tapi Sakura sudah menghalanginya.

"Jangan Naruto, kumohon berhenti!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis. Dia memeluk Sasuke agar Naruto tidak mengenai Sasuke.

Naruto yang sudah mulai sadar karena tangisan Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan tajam sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sakura," Sasuke yang mukanya sudah babak belur mencoba duduk untuk melihat Sakura.

"Tidak, jangan bergerak." larang Sakura, tapi Sasuke sudah keburu duduk dengan susah payah.

"Terima kasih." kata Sasuke lalu dia mengistirahkan kepalanya di tembok lalu memejamkan mata dan bernapas berat.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura lalu memeluk Sasuke dan menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

To Be Continued...

.

.

A/N: Halooo... Chapter 6 datang!  
Seperti biasa, terima kasih atas reviewnya dan yang udah baca meskipun nggak review. Eh, tapi sekali-kali review dong, kasih tau gimana menurutmu cerita ini, ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Alur Kecepetan,  
Kalimat yang tidak berkesinambungan, dll.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

Sakura yang sedang mengobati luka-luka di wajah Sasuke menangis dalam diam, dia tidak mau membangunkan Sasuke yang sedang beristirahat. Kenapa Naruto sampai memukuli Sasuke seperti itu? Kenapa Sasuke juga tidak melawan Naruto? Bukankah selama ini mereka adalah sahabat baik? Apa yang terjadi?

"Sakura," Sasuke yang terbangun karena air mata Sakura yang jatuh di wajahnya, heran kenapa Sakura masih ada di rumahnya.

"Hai Sasuke-kun, apakah wajahmu masih sakit?" tanya Sakura yang cepat-cepat menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah bertanya balik.

"Aku mau mengobatimu dulu, ini kalau tidak cepat-cepat diobati bakal bengkak lama. Kau istirahat saja lagi," jawab Sakura sambil masih mengolesi salep keluarganya untuk mengobati luka Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam merasakan tangan Sakura yang mengobati lukanya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak pernah merasa setenang ini, dulu waktu Sasuke sedang ada masalah atau kalau sedang marah karena hal apapun Sakura selalu langsung memeluknya dan membelai-belai rambut Sasuke, dan karena itulah Sasuke bisa tenang dan meredakan amarahnya. Dia kangen sekali dengan pelukan Sakura.

"Dimana anakmu?" tanya Sasuke setelah sekian lama mereka hanya berdiam diri.

"Aku titipkan sama Ibu,"

"Tadi malam kau menginap disini?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sadar kalau sekarang sudah pagi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku mau mengobatimu. Lagipula nanti siapa yang akan menutup pintumu? Bagaimana kalau rumahmu dimasuki maling? Memangnya kau bisa melawan dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini?" berondong Sakura dengan pertanyaan, dia menangis lagi saat ingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke, dia menghapus air mata Sakura dengan jarinya.

"Kenapa Naruto memukulimu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sekarang menangis lebih keras.

Sasuke yang selama ini selalu menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada Sakura, tidak bisa membohongi Sakura. Dia lalu mencertiakan semua kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam mulai dari Karin yang meninggalkan rumah sampai Naruto yang datang dan memukulinya.

"Oh Sasuke-kun..." Sakura lalu memeluk Sasuke dan menangis, sekali lagi, di pelukan Sasuke.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Sakura setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan ke rumah Naruto dan berbicara dengan Karin," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura yang khawatir kalau Naruto akan memukuli Sasuke lagi.

"Ya. Aku ingin minta maaf." jawab Sasuke pelan.

Sakura yang menyadari dirinya bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke, tidak bisa mencegah Sasuke untuk menemui Karin, istrinya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau masih disini saat aku pulang dari rumah Naruto nanti?"

Sakura bisa merasakan penderitaan Sasuke di kalimat yang diucapkannya. Bukan karena luka-lukanya yang belum sembuh, tapi perasaanya yang sangat menderita. Sakura yang sebenarnya ingin menangis lagi memaksakan tersenyum dan ceria. Dia mau menyemangati Sasuke.

"Oke, aku juga akan mengajak Koichi-kun kalau begitu. Sasuke-kun mau kuberi tumpangan ke rumah Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan ceria.

"Tidak usah, aku akan kesana sendiri."

.

.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu depan rumah Naruto, berhubung ini adalah akhir minggu, Naruto pasti dirumah dan tidak bekerja. Dan Sasuke siap kalau Naruto akan menghajarnya lagi, dia hanya mau berbicara dengan Karin.

"Sasuke." Naruto yang membukakan pintu menyapa Sasuke dingin.

"Aku mau berbicara dengan Karin," Sasuke langsung menyatakan tujuannya.

"Kau mau membuatnya menangis lagi?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Aku mau minta maaf." jawab Sasuke sungguh-sungguh.

Naruto mengamati lama wajah Sasuke yang penuh luka-luka karena perbuatannya, seakan mencari kesungguhan disana. Mereka hanya bertatap-tatapan lama sebelum Naruto, tanpa suara menyuruh Sasuke masuk dengan membukakan pintu lebih lebar. Bagaimanapun, kakaknya sudah dewasa dan bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, Naruto akan membiarkan mereka yang mengatasinya sendiri. Lagipula, dia tidak bisa marah lebih lama lagi kepada Sasuke, mengingat persahabatan mereka yang sudah seumur hidup.

Naruto membukakan pintu kamar Karin dan menutupnya setelah Sasuke masuk. Sasuke mengangguk sedikit kepada Naruto untuk berterima kasih.

Kamar Karin gelap karena jendela dan gorden-gorden yang masih di tutup, tapi Sasuke bisa melihat Karin yang sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya.

"Karin," panggil Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke lalu duduk di atas ranjang Karin yang memang dekat dengan meja rias Karin. Karin memunggunginya.

"Kau mendengarku?" tanya Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat bahu Karin yang bergetar, kelihatannya dia menahan tangis. Sasuke kembali merasa bersalah.

"Kita perlu bicara," kata Sasuke tegas.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Akhirnya Karin berbicara, dia kelihatan sekali kalau sedang menahan tangis.

"Tapi..."

"Pergi!" sebelum Sasuke memberi alasannya, Karin sudah menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

"Karin..." Sasuke mencoba lagi untuk berbicara dengan Karin.

"Pergi!" kali ini Karin sudah membentaknya, tapi dia tetap memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa Karin belum siap berbicara dengannya beranjak dari kamar Karin dan keluar. Setelah dia menutup pintu, Karin berbalik dan menangis.

"Sasuke..." isaknya.

.

Ternyata Naruto sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu, bersama Hinata.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto, kelihatannya dia sudah tidak marah lagi.

"Dia tidak mau berbicara denganku," jawab Sasuke, dia lalu ikut duduk di sofa ruang tamu Naruto. "Tapi aku akan kesini setiap hari."

"Aku akan mencoba bicara padanya nanti," kata Naruto yang sekarang malah kasihan pada sahabatnya ini.

"Terima kasih." jawab Sasuke.

"Maaf Teme, kemarin aku memukulmu sedikit," kata Naruto nyengir.

Sasuke memelototkan matanya. Sedikit? "Tidak apa-apa."

.

Setelah Sasuke pulang, Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang sedang membersihkan jamuan yang masih ada di meja ruang tamu mereka dan menciumnya.

"Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata dengan muka memerah.

"Memangnya kau belum terbiasa ya Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil tertawa melihat Hinata yang semakin memerah. Hinata hanya memukul Naruto dengan bantal.

"Naruto-kun, kapan kau akan bicara dengan nee-san?" tanya Hinata setelah dia puas memukuli Naruto dengan bantal dan Naruto sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Secepatnya, aku kasihan sekali dengan teme," kata Naruto serius. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, menurutku ini bukan salah Sasuke sepenuhnya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata yang tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke tidak pernah mencintai nee-chan, dia yang selama ini menderita karena harus menikahi orang yang tidak dicintainya,"

"Jadi apa yang mau Naruto-kun bilang adalah, ini semua salah Karin-neesan?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Tidak, bukan begitu," kata Naruto cepat-cepat. "Mereka berdua salah..."

Naruto lalu mengingat-ingat hari dimana Sasuke dan Karin bertunangan.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke, yang sudah memakai cincin pertunangannya, memakaikan cincin pertunangannya__ yang lain__ di jari manis wanita di depannya yang kelak akan menjadi istrinya ini. Terlihat kalau Karin bahagia sekali, matanya sampai berkaca-kaca. Setelah Karin memakai cincinnya, Sasuke lalu memeluk Karin dan mereka akhirnya berfoto bersama para keluarga._

_Sasuke yang merasa bosan lalu keluar dari gedung mewah tempatnya bertunangan dan duduk di bangku taman samping gedung. Dia ingin tahu apakah ini keputusan yang tepat._

"_Teme!" Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan suara keras Naruto membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam saat dia berpikir._

"_Kenapa kau malah ada disini? Orang-orang pada pesta loh di dalam," kata Naruto yang lalu duduk disamping Sasuke._

"_Lalu kau kenapa kesini? Mau mengangguku?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Kau ini kenapa sih, aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi adikmu loh," kata Naruto. Sasuke begidik memikirkan kalau misalkan dia harus serumah dengan Naruto._

"_Aku akan mengajak Karin menjauh darimu." kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya tertawa._

"_Teme, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba serius._

"_Yah..." jawab Sasuke sekenanya._

"_Kau nanti akan menikahinya dan hidup bersamanya, kau yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi._

"_Aku akan mencobanya." jawab Sasuke._

"_Kau tidak boleh hanya mencobanya, kau harus menjalaninya," tegas Naruto menatap Sasuke. Sasuke masih melihat ke depan dan tidak balas menatap Naruto._

"_Kenapa akhirnya kau mau bertunangan dengan nee-chan?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka hanya berdiam diri._

"_Sekali-kali aku ingin membahagiakan ibu, dengan menuruti kemauannya menikah dengan Karin, aku mungkin bisa membuatnya bahagia," jawab Sasuke._

"_Dan kau bahagia?" lanjut Naruto._

"_Aku akan mencoba bahagia." jawab Sasuke._

"_Tapi kau tidak mencintainya teme, apakah hidup dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Naruto lagi._

"_Aku akan mencobanya."_

_._

"Mereka tidak seharusnya bersama." kata Naruto menatap Hinata.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Halooo... lama banget nggak update cerita ini, sebenernya chapter 7 udah selesai dari dulu-dulu sih tapi males aja ngupdatenya. Ada yang nungguin gak sih cerita ini?


End file.
